


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by jediluke



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, Luke and Han go to Disney World, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, So many kisses, Travel, cute nicknames, pure fluff, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediluke/pseuds/jediluke
Summary: Luke Skywalker convinces his boyfriend, Han Solo to go to Disney World with him. Han is totally not in to it at first... but will he change his mind?
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Han sighed as he pressed the hotel door open with his back. He wheeled the red soft-sided suitcase into the carpeted room before allowing Luke to walk in. It was to his surprise that the room wasn’t covered from bottom to top with depictions of Mickey Mouse. In fact, the room was quite elegant; a large white sheet covered bed with red accent pillows was up against one of the cream colored walls. Across from the door was a door to the balcony, revealing a beautiful blue Florida sky. 

“Whatd’ya think, kid?” Han asked, pushing both of their suitcases over to the side. 

“It’s beautiful, Han.” Luke leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Han’s lips. He grabbed Han’s hand, intertwining their fingers before pulling him towards the balcony door. 

Luke froze in the doorway, his blue eyes growing large at the sight in front of him. 

“No way…” He said breathlessly. Han’s eyes wandered, but in a moment his eyebrows knit together in confusion,

“What?” He asked. Luke extended his arm, pointing out nearly straight in front of them towards a building far in the distance. A mere smudge. 

“It’s the castle, Han! Cinderella’s castle. The view from our room is Cinderella’s castle!” He was grinning. 

“No need to get closer then? If we can see it from here.” It wasn’t a secret that Han wasn’t entirely enthusiastic about actually going into the parks. Between the long lines and screaming children, he wasn’t quite sure how he was going to handle it. Plus, the whole idea of the park didn’t really excite him in any way. Luke rolled his eyes, still grinning. Han watched as Luke pulled out his phone and took a photo of their view before stuffing it back into his pocket. 

“Kiss me?” 

Luke never had to ask twice.

Han pulled Luke down onto one of the large, wicker lounge chairs. Luke ended up in Han’s lap, and brought a hand up to his cheek. His thumb ran across the skin there, which quickly changed from smooth to stubble the closer he got to his mouth. He gave him a small kiss before snuggling into his chest. The warm remnants of the evening sun made both of them feel sleepy as Han rested his chin on the top of Luke’s head, his finger drawing small circles on his back.

“Luke sweetheart, if you want to go get dinner we should go now, this is putting me to sleep.” Han yawned gently.

“Don’t wanna move.” Luke mumbled. 

“Not hungry?” 

“Hungry… but you’re cozy.” 

Han chuckled, 

“How about this, we go down to the main building, grab some dinner and then we’ll come back and get in bed and then we can cuddle for as long as you want.” 

“I love the way you think.” Luke pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

—

Luke was practically bouncing with excitement as they stood in line to enter the Magic Kingdom. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, the hem just hitting the top of his black shorts. Han couldn’t help but notice the way it rode up slightly, exposing his soft hips. He snaked his arm around Luke’s waist, pulling him closer. His thumb brushed against Luke’s skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“You smell like sunshine and powdered sugar.” Han mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Luke’s hair which was already warm from the Orlando sun. A dusty pink hue came across Luke’s cheeks,

“So what do you wanna do first?” Luke questioned. 

“What has the shortest line?” 

Luke laughed at that,

“We’re going to have to wait in line for nearly everything, Han.” 

Han held back a sigh. Instead, moving his thin-framed sunglasses from the collar of his grey t-shirt to his face with his free hand. Luke untangled himself momentarily from Han’s grasp in order to go through security. He took his clear fanny pack off and placed it on the table before walking through the metal detector. 

“Have a magical day, sir.” The security man told him, pushing the little bowl that contained his bag towards him. Luke took it with a smile and clipped it back around his waist while he waited for Han. After Han went through they proceeded to the Magic Band scanners and pressed the rubber bracelets around their respective wrists to the Mickey shaped light. Luke’s hand immediately found Han’s and he gently pulled him into the park. 

It was overwhelming. A small brass band played a song that Han couldn’t remember the name of. The air immediately smelled sweet, like a mixture of cotton candy and kettle corn. His eyes landed on a child with a backpack that had a leash attached and he was glad that his sunglasses were masking his expression. Suddenly, Luke squeezed his hand, snapping Han out of it. 

“Ready to keep walking?” Luke asked, looking up at him. Han gave a small nod and almost immediately was being pulled towards the straightaway of Main Street. Luke didn’t stop until they were at the end of Main Street, Cinderella’s Castle sprawled out right in front of them. Han wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it looked incredible. The light grey stone structure was accented with blue spires and regal looking dark blue and gold flowing banners. 

“Left or right?” Luke asked. Han looked right first, spotting an area with “Tomorrowland” written on a simple, yet futuristic looking sign. Beyond it were grey and purple buildings and swirling planets. Han then looked to his left, a sign that looked like it belonged in a jungle and read “Adventureland”. Not much could be seen beyond it, but there were plenty of large, green leafy trees. 

“Adventureland sounds intriguing.” Han suggested, keeping Luke close to him as they started walking. 

“This isn’t so bad, right?” Luke asked, hopeful that Han may have come around already. 

“Not sure yet. I've already seen two children on leashes.” Han was trying, but Luke was still the only reason he was staying in the park. 

Luke laughed, 

“My dad probably would’ve put myself and Leia on those kid leashes if they had been around when we were toddlers.” 

“Well now that doesn’t surprise me, you two are still troublemakers.” 

“And you love me for it.” Luke smirked as they started walking over the bridge. 

“Someone as cute as you can get away with anything because it just comes across as adorable.” Han looked down at Luke, who was already blushing. His point was proven. It was only then that he realized that they didn’t go under the large Adventureland sign. 

“Where are we going?” Han looked puzzled.

“I only asked left or right because I was torn between Haunted Mansion and Space Mountain as your first ride. Technically we could’ve taken the long way by looping through Adventureland… but this brings us to Haunted Mansion quicker.” 

The land before them transformed gradually until they were surrounded by buildings that looked like they were from colonial America. 

“This is Liberty Square. Actually… gross fun fact, the brown pavement in the middle of the street is supposed to represent the lack of indoor plumbing that ultimately resulted in the center of streets being polluted with… well you get it.”

Han grimaced, 

“Where’d you learn that?” 

“You fell asleep on the plane but I wasn’t sleepy so I started watching videos.” Luke shrugged. 

“Twenty minute wait time?” Han looked up at The Haunted Mansion queue in front of him. 

“That’s practically walk on once you get through the queue and pre-show. I promise. I won’t drag you on anything that we have to wait hours for.” 

He trusted Luke more than he ever trusted anyone, so he let him lead the way down the winding path of the themed queue until they were just outside the doors of the building. Only a few people stood in front of them. Han gave a small nod to himself, maybe it wasn’t so bad. From behind them, a young child started whining about wanting to be back in a stroller. The small smile starting to creep into the corner of his mouth quickly faded. 

Soon, a man with a stern face and a deep green suit emerged from the doors, and welcomed them inside. 

Han continued to let Luke pull him around the park to different rides. The Little Mermaid, Astro Orbiter. the Tomorrowland Speedway, Jungle Cruise. He didn’t really hate the rides (though letting Luke drive the Speedway car was a major mistake) but he also realized he probably wasn’t enjoying them to their full potential like Luke seemed to be. 

Han wasn’t exactly sure why he agreed to go on the Mad Tea Party. His fingers turned white as he tightly gripped the edge of the tea cup. The world swirled around them and he found himself unable to focus on anything in the distance as Luke managed to increase the twirling of the cup. His eyes landed on Luke and everything else suddenly slipped away. 

Luke’s nose was scrunched up the way it always would whenever he’d grin or laugh hard. His bright eyes were wide with joy, reflecting all of the lights and colors around them. Nothing else mattered. He realized that past all of the whining kids, past all of the long lines was Luke. His Luke. For the first time since they had walked through the Magic Kingdom gates, Han smiled. But it wasn’t just a smile, it was a grin that made his cheeks hurt. His hands gained purchase on the silver wheel in the center of the teacup as he aided Luke in spinning. 

All too soon, the ride slowed to a stop. Luke exited the pale blue cup first and Han followed behind. Once they were out of the exit gate and out of the way of everyone else behind them, Luke paused. 

“Han… we don’t have to keep doing rides if-“ 

Han cut off his words with a deep kiss, his hand cupping Luke’s sun kissed cheeks. After a moment Han pulled back, his lips spread into a grin. 

“There’s nowhere I rather be than right here with you.” 

Luke was a little surprised, all of the complaining Han had done for so long prior to the trip about how they’d have to deal with crowds and whining children… but he didn’t question it. Instead, Luke gave him a gentle kiss in return. 

“Where to then, baby?” Luke smiled, slipping his hand into Han’s and locking their fingers together. He wasn’t prepared for Han to pull him along. Their destination was the nearest gift shop, and Han immediately became preoccupied in a wall of Minnie Mouse headband ears. An assortment of classic, glitter, and even different character inspired ears were laid out in front of them. Han grabbed a pair that’s ears consisted of small purple flower petals. He put it gently on Luke’s head, tucking the headband behind his ears. 

“Perfect.” Han muttered, unable to prevent a smile from spreading on his face,

“Want to pick a pair for me?” Han added, watching Luke’s eyes brighten. 

“Really?” 

Han nodded. Luke scanned the wall in front of them before excitedly picking a pair out. The ears had rainbow swirls on them and were meant to look like lollipops. 

“Lollipops?” Han put the ears on before glancing in the mirror. 

“Because you’re sweet.” Luke winked, admiring how cute Han looked with the ears. 

Once they paid for their purchase, they re-emerged into Fantasyland. 

“Where to? You can pick a ride.” Luke squeezed Han’s hand. 

“What was the old west looking one?” Han questioned, looking down at Luke.

“Big Thunder!” 

“Big Thunder it is then.” Han smiled

They didn’t stop going on rides until moments before the fireworks started. Luke insisted that they needed to see them at least once during the trip. They had managed to find a spot just slightly off to side of the castle. Han leaned against the railing and pulled Luke into him before wrapping his arms around him. Overhead, a voice announced to the crowd that Happily Ever After was about to begin. 

As the last bright flashes of color faded out of the night sky, Han found that his eyes were glossy, happy tears just on the verge of falling to his cheeks. He turned Luke around and kissed him gently. Once he pulled away, he noticed Luke was teary-eyed as well. 

“I didn’t think that a fireworks show would nearly make me cry.” Han laughed, 

“Incredible, isn’t it?” Luke smiled, grabbing Han’s hand.

“Excuse me? Do you want me to get a picture of the two of you?” A woman asked from behind them. They both turned around, and a Photopass Photographer was standing there. 

“Can we, Han?” Luke asked eagerly.

Han nodded,

“That would be great, thank you.” 

Luke and Han stood in front of the photographer with the castle directly behind them, bright smiles on their faces.

“Okay, Prince Han, could you give your prince a kiss in this next one?” 

Han could feel himself flush all the way down to his neck. He put Luke slightly in front of him and then dipped him back, one hand supporting the small of his back while the other wrapped around his waist.. 

“My prince.” Han whispered just before kissing Luke deeply. 

Luke blushed heavily still as Han held out his wrist for the woman to scan the photos into his Magic Band. 

“They should be up on your account within a few hours.” The photographer smiled.

“Thank you so much.” Han told her as he slipped his fingers between Luke’s. 

“Want to do more rides, Prince Luke?” Han asked him. 

Once again the term sent a chill down Luke’s whole body. For just a moment, he thought about what it would be like to live with his Han inside the Cinderella Castle.

“Lead the way, Prince Han.” 

—

Han was watching the information station when Luke opened the bathroom door, a map spread out on the bed. The tv quietly played instrumental versions of familiar Disney songs as it displayed park operating hours. 

“Having fun?” Luke asked, throwing his towel in the used towel pile they had started. His hair still dripping onto his bare shoulders, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Han. 

“Epcot sounds incredible… all of these county pavilions.” His finger traced over the paper following the back arch of the park. 

“I want to kiss you in every single one.” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Han leaned over and left a kiss on Luke’s shoulder. His eyes trailed up, and all of a sudden he pouted,

“Aw baby you’ve got a little sunburn. It isn’t sore is it?” He asked as he examined the dusting of pink over the bridge of Luke’s nose as well as his cheeks. 

“Not at all. But now it looks like I’m constantly blushing.” 

“Which is adorable.” Han grinned. He very lightly kissed Luke’s nose and then leaned over, grabbing lotion from the table,

“Still, as cute as it looks, we’ve got to take care of it.” He clicked the cap open, and squeezed out a small blob of lotion. Carefully, his calloused fingers rubbed lotion over Luke’s nose and cheeks. 

“Thank you Han.” Luke said quietly, his nose scrunching. He curled into Han’s chest and they watched the TV in a perfect, content silence.

Han watched as Luke fell asleep in his arms. For all of the time he spent looking at Luke during the daytime, watching him fall asleep, curled up as close as they could get to each other, just felt different. He had to resist the urge to trace Luke’s features. Instead, he let his eyes close, 

—

“G’morning sleepyhead.” Luke smiled, looking into Han’s half-opened eyes. The morning sun was already streaming into their hotel room. To his disappointment, Luke now had a blue shirt on and was dressed for the day. Han groaned sleepily, and so Luke tried his next technique. 

“If you wanna kiss me around the world you’ve gotta get out of bed.” He said in a sing-song voice. 

Han practically jumped out of the bed, and ran over to the dresser to grab a pair of clothes for the day, making sure that his shirt color matched Luke’s shirt. Blue, he had decided, was Luke’s color because it matched so perfectly with his eyes. However, yellow was also Luke’s color because it made him look like sunshine personified. Han didn’t own yellow, he could’ve sworn he had one shirt at one time but he was also pretty certain he had let Luke wear it once. So, Han slipped into the bathroom and slipped on his blue shirt followed by a pair of black cargo shorts before getting his toothbrush out.

He reappeared into the main part of the room a few minutes later and joined Luke at the door. The re-emerged into the warm, morning sun. The Grand Floridian was tranquil and quiet early in the morning. The breeze rustled the leaves of the palm trees that were high above their heads, the large pools filters bubbled the water through their systems. The sun was casting beautiful shadows on the red-roofed, white hotel buildings that surrounded them on both sides. 

—

After a brief breakfast at the hotel, Luke sat in Han’s lap on the monorail ride to Epcot even though there were plenty of open seats on the bus. Han wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, listening quietly as his boyfriend lightly hummed under the announcer presenting information about Epcot over the speaker. 

It wasn’t long before they were passing by Spaceship Earth. 

“Wow.” Han looked out the window at the large grey structure in front of him. 

“Isn’t it cool? There’s a ride inside too.” 

“And we’re going on it as soon as we get through that gate.” Han smiled excitedly,

“Thought you wanted to get to World Showcase?” Luke’s asked, and Han pulled out his phone. He promptly opened it and positioned it in front of them both before clicking into the Disney Parks app. Luke let out a small laugh,

“Oh gosh, I’ve already turned you into a Disney parks nerd.” 

“Maybe you have, but here look. It doesn’t open till a little later and the park itself opens in five minutes. We’ve got two hours before smoochfest around the world can start.” 

Luke grabbed Han’s hand that wasn’t binding his phone and brought it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. 

“I love you so much.” Luke giggled and the monorail started to slow down.

“I love you too baby.” 

Once it came to a stop, Luke got up and re-situated their hands so they weren’t twisted up. They went through security and arrived at the Magic Band scanners just as the park was opening up for the day. 

“I believe we have a date aboard Spaceship Earth?” Luke raised a single eyebrow. 

“I believe we do, my prince.” 

Luke flushed at the name and they walked quickly to the ride entrance. 

They boarded the blue, rectangular ride vehicle and Luke began touching the interactive screen that was in front of them. The pair held hands for the entire ride, laughing over the goofy characters on the interactive screen in the ride car that displayed caricatures of their future selves. 

“I hope I don’t look that dopey in the future.” Han expressed as they walked towards Soarin. 

“I’ll still love you if you look that dopey. I mean hey, me, you in a futuristic space house with a dog and a flying car. Future doesn’t sound that bad.” Luke nudged him with his shoulder 

—

The two men went on Soarin, Living with the Land and Journey into Imagination all before the World Showcase even opened. Han couldn’t stop talking about how they should start buying more plants after they went on Living with the Land, a greenhouse boat tour that showcased efficient ways of growing edible food crops in ways that Luke had never seen before. Knowing Han, he’s have a greenhouse up in a week if they lived in a house instead of an apartment. But, Luke didn’t mind the idea of having an apartment full of plants, especially if they were going to flower. 

The pair went to the Canada pavilion first. Concrete steps lead to an open area with wooden buildings, a trading post. It took another two sets of stairs to reach a beautiful scenic area- a small waterfall cascading down tan colored rocks. Han stood for a minute, taking in the simple tranquility of it. Luke had other ideas. He wrapped his fingers around Han’s collar and pulled him down towards him. Without a word, he let their mouths collide. Han’s eyes widened in surprise before he let them shut as he concentrated on the softness of Luke’s lips. After a moment, Luke broke it off, making Han whine quietly at the loss of contact. 

“Don’t worry, lots of kisses still to come.” Luke smiled, trying to hide the flush in his cheeks, but happy to see that Han was blushing down to his chest. 

“You just gave me an evil plan, sweetheart.” Han chuckled through it. He playfully shoved him off, only to immediately grab his hand in his own. 

“Do I get to hear about this plan?” Luke raised an eyebrow as they started walking out of Canada and towards the UK Pavilion. 

“It’s up to you to figure it out, baby.” Han gave him a wink that sent a chill through his body.

The UK pavilion brought a small, gentle peck on the lips. Luke didn’t mind, always happy to get any sort of kiss from his boyfriend.

Han pulled Luke over to the side as they entered France. He tipped Luke’s chin up with his finger and looked into his eyes, searching the blue for a moment. His other hand snakes around his waist as he leaned down and kissed Luke slowly. Gently, he captured Luke’s bottom lip with his between his own only to let go. Reading his signal, Luke let his lips part and Han slid his tongue in, letting it run across the front of his teeth. Luke stifled a noise that was threatening to spill from his throat. Han pulled back enough to let their noses bump together,

“There, a proper French kiss in France.” He had a proud grin on his face that Luke noticed once they both pulled back fully.

“I feel like I look like a mess.” Luke giggled. 

“You look cute, as always. Lips are a little red but it doesn’t look unnatural, I promise.” He ran his fingers through his soft hair, 

“We can cool it down a bit? If you want. I can kiss your nose or forehead.” Han added. 

“You can still kiss me dummy. I just don’t want to have another Target incident.” Luke chuckled, making Han laugh too as he remembered the Target cashier who gave them both a put-off look as she noticed Han’s disheveled hair and Luke’s obviously red lips. They quickly learned to not make out in dressing rooms after that. 

Luke and Han explored the France pavilion until Luke’s stomach started growling. 

“Hey Han? We can backtrack later but my stomach won’t shut up. Do you think we can go to Mexico? They have a nice little restaurant there…” 

Luke didn’t need to ask twice. 

But Luke, easily distractible, insisted that they stop in Japan first.

Once in Japan, they went inside the Mitsukoshi Department Store where they were immediately surrounded by a multitude of action figures, plushies, clothing and snacks. It was almost overwhelming. As expected, Luke bolted straight to a wall of plush stuffed animals, Han tried to follow behind. He watched as Luke mulled over the different options for several minutes until he grabbed a blue bird with a hat out of it’s metal basket. 

“What’s that?” Han asked him. Luke turned around with a smile on his face,

“Tuxedo Sam! He’s a penguin.” He held out the medium sized plushie for Han to get a better look at. 

“It’s got rosey cheeks like you, darling.” He reached past the plush and swiped his thumb gently across Luke’s cheek. Luke pulled the plush into his chest, holding it tight as he trailed behind Han, who was looking at the other shelves. 

“You should get a plushie.” Luke told him as they looked through the great section.

“A fuzzy, adorable thing you can cuddle? I’ve got you for that. Plus you have at least thirty at home, can I just use one of those? I like that they smell like you.” Han turned over a bag of strawberry KitKats in his hand.

Luke wondered for a moment how he got so lucky. Han was the sweetest person he had ever met. Even after five years, he always sent honey through Luke’s veins whenever he talked. But seeing Han smile was an even more golden, sticky-sweet feeling than that. 

“Do I like matcha?” Han asked Luke suddenly, making him snap out of his thoughts. 

Luke shook his head,

“Last time we tried it you didn’t like it. You don’t like orange either.” He picked up a package with a peach on it, unsure of what it was but knowing he always liked peach flavored things.

“Isn’t that cannibalism?” Han raised an eyebrow.

“Huh?” 

“My peach eating something peach flavored. Cannibalism.” Han finally decided on two brightly colored packages that he was pretty sure were gummy candy as well as a bag of strawberry KitKats. Luke took the peach sweets he had found and they joined the line to pay for everything.

“Food time?” Luke asked as they exited the building. 

“Food time.” Luke nodded, and they went to the Mexico Pavilion. 

Later that day, after spending hours exploring all of the pavilions, the two had found a set of steps in the Italy pavilion and were feeding each other from a cup of raspberry gelato. Luke wiped his hands off on his thighs and stood up. 

“Dance with me?” Luke asked, holding his hand out to Han, who took it without hesitating, setting the empty cup down quickly on the ground.

Luke laid his head on Han’s chest, a happy sigh escaping his nose. Han rested his chin on top of Luke’s, eyes wandering around the pavilion surrounding them as they swayed slowly along to the instrumental music. Dusk had fallen at Epcot, the park transforming into an even more magical place. Warm white lights illuminated Italy, casting long shadows on the grey pavement and stunning architecture around them. Han wondered how close to real Italy everything was, but at the same time, it didn’t matter to him if they were in real Italy or a replica in the middle of Florida. Gently, he squeezed Luke’s hand, calloused fingers and palms joined together 

“I don’t think I ever want to leave.” Luke said quietly, 

“We still have a full week ahead of us, Sunshine. No need to fret about that… but I understand what you mean.”

“I know… but all of this is just so…” Luke went silent, at a loss for words. Han understood. 

“Yeah. Luke, I’m sorry that I doubted this trip. It doesn’t matter where you want to go, what you want to try… I’m always going to follow you. I wouldn’t have said this two days ago, but I want to come back here. The magic of it all… look at all of this.”

Luke lifted his head a bit so he could look up at him, 

“You don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m happy you fell in love with all of it. Watching you take this all in for the first time… you’re adorable. Did you know that?”

“Aw, Luke…” Han looked away shyly, heat rising in his cheeks. Luke leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth,

“You’re beyond adorable. I don’t know what the right term for that would be-“

“Luke.”

“Huh?”

“You’re the cutest person ever, therefore the highest level of cuteness should be named Luke.”

“Then you’re Luke cute.” Luke grinned. All of a sudden, a firework went off overhead. Without hesitating, they both went in for a kiss. 

They were tangled up in each other, still slowly swaying, but now to the soundtrack of the fireworks show. 

If their feet weren’t so sore, they could’ve danced until the park closed.

—

“Think you can hold on for that long?” He asked, and Luke quickly nodded and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Han’s waist and his arms loosely around his neck. Han steadied and held onto him, and then walked onto the monorail as soon as the doors slid open. 

Luke mumbled “I love you” into Han’s ear for the duration of the trip. 

—

How Luke was always so full of energy Han could never understand, but as he sat on the edge of the back with his feet aching he wished desperately for whatever magical sugar was coursing through his boyfriend’s blood. Luke was in front of the bathroom counter, combing his freshly washed hair as he hummed A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes. He was wearing nothing but one of Han’s old worn out shirts Queen shirts that rested just above his knees. Han couldn’t help but stare. Luke set his comb down and hurled himself onto the bed. 

“Go shower so I can cuddle you.” Luke pushed Han playfully. 

“Cuddle sounds perfect, you’ll just have to give me a minute, baby, two long days of walking have killed my feet. Didn’t hit me till I sat down.” 

Luke pouted,

“Oh no, I’m sorry, darling. Is there anything I can do?” 

Han hesitated for a moment before answering.

“Can I sleep in your arms?” He looked back at Luke who was leaning back against the headboard. 

“You never even have to ask.” 

“Yeah I know… but I know you love what we always do.”

“Baby, I’ll hold you all day every day. Never ever would I say no to you wanting to sleep in my arms.” 

Han grinned and practically ran into the shower. He emerged a few minutes later, rubbed his towel quickly through his hair and threw it to the ground before hopping into bed. Luke set the television remote aside and pulled the sheet back for Han to slide under. As soon as Han was situated Luke slid down and wrapped his arm over Han’s side, pulling him into his chest. Han’s fingers tangled into the back fabric of Luke’s shirt as he buried his facûe in his chest. He let out a relaxed breath.

“You’re cozy.” Han’s voice was muffled 

“Yeah?” Luke kissed top of Han’s hair. 

“And warm. It’s a dangerous combination.” Han yawned, his eyelids barely able to stay open. 

Luke laughed quietly,

“You’re adorable. You can fall asleep, I’m not far behind.” 

“Tell me what we’re doing tomorrow?” Han asked.

“Animal Kingdom and Hollywood Studios. Safari with real animals, no animatronics like Jungle Cruise had…” Luke talked softly until he felt Han fall asleep. It only took Luke a few moments to join him.


End file.
